Demasiado tarde
by BerserKer7
Summary: K Dash se da cuenta de sus errores, pero es demasiado tarde para pedir perdon.


**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo este one – shot un poco trágico, no es exactamente algo romántico, pero pues tenía que sacarlo de mí, pronto subiré los demás capítulos de ¨Solo una maid¨ por favor espérenlo, bueno a los que sigan el fic.**

**KOF no me pertenece ni los personajes, Solo lo hago para entretener.**

**Demasiado tarde.**

Sí que fui un tonto...  
De todos modos lo sabíamos…  
En algún momento tendría que darme cuenta…  
Pero ahora es demasiado tarde… Pero antes de irme quiero contar como paso…  
Todo comenzó cuando Kula y yo íbamos en mi motocicleta, como siempre ella iba muy enojada conmigo porque iba a exceso de velocidad, pero como siempre yo, no le tomaba importancia, íbamos para el departamento, cuando me dijo –¡K´!¡POR FAVOR DETENTE YA! -, Su voz era un poco fastidiosa para mí ¨vaya que es exagerada¨ pensé por mis instintos de imbecil, Empecé a notar algo, mi motocicleta se estaba descontrolando, no lo entendía, Maxima la había arreglado, pero recordé que me dijo: - K´ hagas lo que hagas no excedas el límite de velocidad, ya que puedes hacer que la motocicleta se descontrole un poco…-, yo solo hice un gesto de enojo –Tsk! Que fastidio-, ¡PERO QUE IMBECIL!, había olvidado terminar de arreglar las llantas, pero se me hizo fácil agarrarla para irme de paseo ya que obviamente no me había dado cuenta de mis errores en esos instantes, como siempre alguien quiso detenerme, era Kula, llegó y me dijo –K´ espera a que Maxima termine de arreglar las llantas…-, ya saben lo que pasó, como un salvaje le grite –CALLATE MOCOSA Y SUBETE- ella espantada no tuvo más remedio que subir, por dios, a una niña le grité como si fuera un cavernícola, volviendo a donde estábamos, ¿Cómo demonios me acuerdo de eso apenas?, ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?, ¿Por qué tengo que ser así?, la motocicleta ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Kula, de todos modos, era mi error haberla metido en esto, -¡K´ POR FAVOR TENGO MIEDO!- su grito estaba perforando mi corazón, cuando íbamos al final de la carretera nos desviamos hacia un pequeño puente que había sin terminar, demonios, eso me recordaba a las tontas películas de acción, -¡DEMONIOS!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, tomé a Kula y saltamos hacia los árboles, la abrace para que todos los golpes e impactos se fueran contra mí, al menos podía salvarla así, la motocicleta exploto cuando se impactó al suelo, sentía en mi pecho un horrible dolor, era una estaca de un árbol que se había enterrado, verifiqué que Kula estuviera bien, por suerte solo estaba atontada por el impacto, cuando me vio puso una cara de aterrada, yo respiré agitadamente, tomé mi collar con una cruz de mi cuello, y lo único que hice fue dársela a Kula, -To..toma quiero que la conserves-, le dije apenas podía, -K´… ¿de… de que me hablas?-, me dolía más verla tan asustada, -E…está muy profunda mi herida… no creo aguantar…-, ella empezó a llorar, que horrible tengo que ser para hacerla llorar, -¿¡K´ DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!? RESISTE!-, ya no aguantaba verla así, -Ku..kula por…por favor-, -DEMONIOS K´ ¿¡PORQUE ME DAS ESTO!? TIENES QUE RESISTIR!-, fue lo que me dijo para que yo entendiera, -¡KULA POR FAVOR ESCUCHA¡- apenas pude gritar sin sentir más el dolor, ella estaba más que aterrada, podía ver en su mirada dolor y tristeza -Yo…yo no merezco una cruz…yo me voy a ir al infierno… por ser tan tonto… por ser un amargado… por no ser feliz… por no creer… por meterte en esto… pero no me quiero sin antes decir…- tenía que sacarlo de mi para poder terminar con mi sufrimiento, aunque en el infierno me va a ir peor, -¡TE AMO¡ DISCULPAME POR SER TAN GROSERO, POR SER UN IMBECIL CON TODOS A MI ALREDEDOR-, sabía que no me merecía las disculpas de nadie, ni mucho menos las de Kula, -No K´, por favor no te vayas… ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! – nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida, aunque este era el final de la mía obviamente, era demasiado tarde vivir en el presente, pedir disculpas, ser feliz.  
Es demasiado tarde para que sonría…  
Es demasiado tarde para mí…  
Está fue mi historia… Me voy ahora…  
En el funeral de K´ estaban todos sus amigos, bueno todos los que conoció a lo largo de su vida, pero era doloroso ver a Whip, Maxima y Kula verlos llorar de esa manera, pero esa es la culpa de K´ Dash que carga ahora en el infierno…  
Que no sea demasiado tarde para ti…

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Si es confusa lo siento, no es algo que disfruten mucho las personas para leer, hasta la próxima, un saludo de mi parte.**


End file.
